The present invention is directed to stands for removably interconnecting an intermediate portion of a horizontally disposed elongated member with the lower end of a vertically disposed elongated member, and more particularly, to providing a stand for removably and movably interconnecting the lower end of an umbrella post of an umbrella table with an intermediate portion of a board of a patio deck.
Umbrella tables are popular as backyard furniture. Typically, the umbrella table consists of a table having a pedestal or multiple legs supporting a round flat table top. A large collapsible umbrella is mounted to a elongated umbrella post having a first end interconnected with the umbrella, and a second end extending downwardly through an axially located aperture in the table top to a location adjacent the ground.
Since umbrella tables have a very high center of gravity, means must be provided to prevent the umbrella table from being displaced or blown over by gusts of wind. Therefore, a large conically shaped base is usually interconnected with a second end of the umbrella post to provide stability. The conically shaped base is filled with sand, or other material, so as to inhibit any sliding or toppling movement of the umbrella table.
However, the extreme weight of the conically shaped base makes it difficult to move the table when it is desired to relocate the table or disassemble the table. Furthermore, the conically shaped base takes up a substantial amount of storage room when not being used.
What is needed, therefore, is a lightweight, compact, inexpensive, and reliable stand for supporting the lower end of an umbrella post of an umbrella table.